


Pertemuan

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan ketika ia menemukan sebuah meja bundar di pojok kiri dengan tiga sosok yang sedang duduk melingkarinya, Ryutaro merasakan lakrimalnya meneteskan cairan bening tanpa sadar, lalu bibirnya mengukir segaris senyuman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertemuan

 

***** **Pertemuan** *****

.

.

.

Hidup? Apa itu hidup? Apakah jikalau engkau dapat menyentuh deretan kaktus yang berjejer rapi di teras itu maka engkau dapat di asistensikan dalam ruang lingkup 'hidup' ? Sebuah kehidupan, perlukah ia diiringi oleh dada yang naik turun? Berderu dan bergemuru dalam hisap lalu hembus? Lagi, dan lagi ia termenung. Lagi, dan lagi tak jua ia pahami.

Mengapa ia ada... dikala ia tiada?

 

.

 

Okamoto Keito tahu betul bahwa tidak perlu sebuah ketukan untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Jadi, ia menggeser pintu dengan perlahan, melangkah masuk dalam derapan yang tak terdengar. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah tempat tidur, sesaat mematri raga yang tengah terbaring di sana dengan satu dua helaan. Ada gelisah di sana, sepercik emosi yang melintas, lalu meredam takkala jemarinya mulai sibuk memeriksa di sana sini. Entah itu selang infus, denyut nadi, tekanan darah dan rentetan rutinitas yang sudah biasa ia perbuat.

Sama seperti hari sesudahnya dan sesudahnya. Tidak ada yang salah.

Namun, mengapa tak kunjung jua pupil itu mengerjap dan terbuka?

“Sedang melamun, eh?”

_...tidak terbuka, namun ia ada._

“Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tidak kunjung sadar, _sensei_?”

Morimoto Ryutaro menatap _'dirinya'_ yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur itu dengan kelopak mata sayu. Ada genangan kesedihan di sana. Ketika pertanyaan tak juga terjawab, dan kata _'mengapa'_ tak pernah berganti menjadi _'karena'_.

Pria yang dipanggil _sensei_ itu terdiam sesaat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar pemuda bersurai kelam itu bertanya dan sudah berapa kali pula jawaban tak berarti yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Andaikan setumpuk buku-buku tebal yang telah ia pelajari tiga tahun lalu memunyai jawabannya, tak mungkin resah 'kan mengusiknya lagi dan lagi.

Jadi, ia hanya akan menjawab...

“Mungkin bukan sekarang, mungkin nanti. Kau harus bersabar sedikit lagi.”

Dan Ryutaro akan mendengarkan, meliriknya, dan meluncurkan segaris senyum tipis.

“ _Sou ka_.”

Ruh itu berucap dalam ruang yang tidak akan pernah mencapai indera eksistensi lainnya. Tidak ada yang lain selain sosok dokternya, Okamoto Keito. Sebut saja, sosok itu istimewa.

 

.

 

Ketika Yuya membaca deretan kata yang tertera pada ponselnya, di luar jendela tampak serpihan salju mulai turun menyapu setiap sisi yang dilaluinya. Yuya mendengus, maniknya beralih pada tarian putih di balik gorden marun kamar tidurnya. Tidakkah terlalu awal untuk mengitari semesta? Setidaknya empat hari lagi, itulah yang ia lihat di televisi takkala adiknya menunggu _dorama_ kesayangannya lima menit lagi akan tayang.

Musim dingin memang tidak pernah menunggu. Menunggu Yuya berganti baju kaos dengan mantel tebal hangatnya—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggapai syal yang tergantung di samping tempat tidurnyapun ia tak diijinkan. Musim dingin memang tidak pernah menyukainya atau, katakan lelaki itu yang tak pernah menyukai musim dingin?

Anak tertua keluarga Takaki itu tidak berniat bergerak barang sesentipun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan ranjangnya yang empuk dan selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Tak ingin. Sampai ketika sebuah _email_ menggangu tidur nyenyaknya.

Jam sepuluh katanya? Satu jam lagi. Yuya masih mengantuk, tapi waktu tak mengijinkannya untuk berlayar ke pulau kapuk.

Satu jam lagi. Kemudian ia menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

_Satu kepingan kembali retak._

...sekarang menjadi satu jam, tigapuluh detik.

 

.

 

Merah. Warna lampu jalan itu membias merah, _dress_ yang dikenakan wanita di sisi toko roti itu berwarna merah, sepatu pria di sampingnya bergaris merah. Merah dan merah.

Arioka Daiki tidak pernah menemukan dirinya begitu jenuh akan warna menyala itu. Tidak pernah, selain hari ini. Ketika warna menyolok itu memenuhi penglihatannya terus menerus. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tas ransel yang bersarang di punggungnya juga bercorak merah. Daiki mengerang. Ada apa dengan warna merah dan hari ini? Apa mereka bersekongkol untuk mengusik ketenangan Daiki?

Pria itu menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya di ujung _zebra cross_ yang menjadi pemberhentiannya sesaat. Entah kenapa warna lampu tak kunjung berganti. Daiki merasa waktu begitu lambat kali ini. Diliriknya arloji silvernya sekilas.

“Cih, sepuluh menit lagi.”

Daiki jengah. Ia benci menunggu. Ia benci ketika harus mengalah pada waktu.

Maka, iapun memejamkan kedua maniknya perlahan.

Karena, waktu tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Daiki.

_Satu keeping kembali retak._

Kemudian, warna lampu berganti seiring dengan langkah kaki yang mulai bergerak.

 

.

.

.

 

“Daiki, kau telat!” Yuya berdecak kesal ketika menemukan pria dengan tinggi tak lebih dari seratus enam puluh lima itu menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi kosong di samping Yuya.

Yang dituju hanya mendengus pelan seraya meletakkan ranselnya di sisi meja.

“ _Gomen_ ,” katanya kemudian.

Maniknya mengitari meja tersebut sesaat.  
“Ah, _konnichiwa sensei_ ,” segaris senyuman terpeta pada wajahnya. “Ryutaro _mo_.”

“ _Konnichiwa_ Daiki!” Ryutaro menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat. Entah kenapa di antara ketiga eksistensi yang berada di ruang ini, ia selalu merasa nyaman jika Arioka bersua. Sekedar menyapa ataupun tertawa.

“ _Konnichiwa_ —Ryutaro juga menyahut.” Kali ini pria yang dipanggil Sensei itu berseru sembari mengerling kursi 'kosong' di sampingnya, lalu berpaling ke arah Daiki. “Mau pesan apa?”

Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Takaki memanggil pelayan untuk datang menghampiri meja mereka. “ _Cheese cake_ nya satu lagi, _etto_...” ucap Yuya takkala seorang pelayan tepat berada di hadapannya.

“ _Mou_ Yuya- _san_ , makan lagi? Perhatikan berat badanmu!” Ryutaro bergidik ngeri ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya mulai berubah menjadi sosok 'rakus', 'manusia kue' atau apalah itu.

Keito tersenyum kecil. “Yuya, dia mengomelimu.”

Yuya tampak tak peduli. Ia masih membaca daftar menu dengan begitu serius.

“...dan _Waffle_ nya satu.”

Pelayan itu lekas mencatat pesanan Yuya dengan begitu cekatan. Ryutaro hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menyerah. Takaki Yuya memang selalu keras kepala.

“Aku pesan _coke_.” Kini Daiki yang ikut menambahkan. “Ryutaro sudah memesan?”

“ _Cappucinno_!”

“ _Cappucinno_.” Keito yang menjawab.

“Ah, selalu itu, dan _sensei_ pasti _coffee_.” Daiki bergumam pelan ketika pelayan tersebut berlalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

“Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur suka, hm?” Sang _sensei_ menjawab seadanya.

“Jadi, ada apa?”

Ketika Yuya mengutarakan kalimat itu, suasana hening seketika menyulam sekeliling mereka menjadi ruang kedap suara. Seakan hanya ada diri mereka yang berada di ruang tersebut. Di Cafe itu.

Namun, Ryutaro tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti arti dari keheningan ini. Bibir yang terkunci serta maksud lain dari pertemuan ini.

Bukankah ini layaknya pertemuan mereka yang sudah-sudah? Berbincang dan tertawa bagai nada yang menyambung satu sama lain? Do ke re, re ke mi, mi ke fa. Lalu kita akan merasa seperti eksistensi yang paling berbahagia di muka bumi.

Jadi, ketika bibir Keito bergetar dan sebersit kesedihan melintasi bolamatanya, Ryutaro masih tak kunjung mengerti.

“Besok, alat bantu hidup Ryutaro akan dilepas.”

Lalu, Daiki menemukan dirinya memejamkan kedua maniknya dan Yuya mulai memahami mengapa salju turun begitu dini.

 

.

 

“ _S-Sou ka_.” Ryutaro bergumam pelan, Keito meliriknya sekilas dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa tak tega.

Ryutaro akan pecah untuk yang kedua kali.

Dan kali ini tidak akan bisa menyatu kembali.

Selamanya.

 

.

 

“ _Ne_ , Ryutaro... Kau tahu kenapa kita bertemu?” Kemudian, Yuya tersenyum. “Karena Tuhan menakdirkan Kau untuk terus hidup.”

Ryutaro membatu.

Detik selanjutnya, suara langkah kaki yang menjauh berdengung di telinganya.

“Yuya!”

 

.

 

“Kau tahu Ryutaro, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!”

**Brak!**

Suara kursi yang terjatuh mengiringi kepergian Daiki menyusul Yuya yang sudah tak tampak lagi dipelupuk mata.

Dan Ryutaro masih membatu.

 

.

 

_Ryutaro!_

_Ryutaro!_

_Ryutaro!_

_Bukankah mereka adalah sahabatmu?_

Ketika deretan kalimat tersebut terlontar, Ryutaro menemukan dirinya tersentak. Hatinya memekik.

Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Kemudian, takkala pesanan keempat eksistensi itu datang, pelayan itu tak menemukan satupun dari mereka duduk manis mengelilingi meja bundar tersebut.

_Karena yang retak harus diperbaiki. Karena waktu harus terus berputar._

 

.

.

.

.

 

Suara napas Keito yang saling memburu terdengar ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Sebut saja di bawah pohon Sakura tanpa busana di sisi jalan salah satu distrik Nagoya. Sepercik kenangan tiba-tiba melintasi pandangannya.

Mobil. Pertengkaran. Sosok itu dan... Keito mengernyit. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Padahal biasan tersebut nyata terpampang dalam layar kenangannya. Tapi kenapa? Semua memburam. Keito merasa kepala memberat.

“Yuya! Daiki!” teriakan Ryutaro membuat Keito memfokuskan kembali maniknya ke arah sekitar. Lantas, di temukannya kedua sosok yang ia kenal tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Keito segera menghampiri mereka bersama dengan Ryutaro yang terlebih dahulu menghilang lalu mencul tepat di hadapan mereka.

“Aku berdiri di sini! Seharusnya aku mengingat kejadian tersebut! Tapi kenapa?”Yuya mengerang. Dipeganginya kepalanya dengan kedua jemarinya. “Tapi kenapa? Semuanya menghilang!” Ia merasa frustasi.

“YUYA!” Daiki berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yuya dari kepalanya. Ini mulai gila! Yuya menarik rambutnya seakan kulitnya kebas. Daiki meringis.

“Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu!”

“Diam Daiki, apa kau belum juga mengerti?” Daiki terlonjat ketika pandangan tajam Yuya menusuk tepat ke dalam maniknya.

“Kenapa waktu itu kita berada di tempat ini? Kenapa kita dipertemukan di tempat ini?”

“I-It—”

“ITU KARENA TUHAN MENAKDIRKAN KITA UNTUK MENYELAMATKANNYA!”

“Yuya! Hentikan Yuya! Hentikan!”

Percuma. Teriakan Ryutaro tidak akan pernah mencapai liang kedua eksistensi di hadapannya.

“ _Sensei_! Hentikan mereka _Sens_ —”

Pupil Ryutaro melebar takkala menemukan Sang dokter terpekur layu dengan hawa yang tidak biasa. Untaian hitam menutupi kepalanya yang menunduk menatap aspal. Tangan pria itu mengepal dalam getar.

Pemandangan asing. Ryutaro seakan menemukan akhir.

“Kekuatan ini... Apa kau berpikir Tuhan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma?” Yuya kembali berucap, kali ini dengan nada lebih rendah dari sebelumnya namun, terdengar serak dan menyakitkan.

Daiki bergeming. Pandangannya mengabur.

“Aku sudah lama memikirkannya, mengenai hal ini,” Yuya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

“...dan aku yakin, sekarang adalah saatnya.” Segaris lengkungan terpeta di wajah Yuya.

“Y-Yuya... Kau tidak akan bisa, kau hanya akan...” Daiki terbata. Ia tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya...

Bagai menulikan indera pendengarannya. Kemudian Yuya merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menutup kelopak matanya.

“Aku akan menyelamatkannya...”

“T-Tidak! Y-Yuya!”

_“...wahai sang waktu yang berada dalam genggamanku, mentari dan rembulan yang senantiasa mengikutiku,”_

“YUYAAA!”

_“Aku perintahankan! Waktu, berputarlah kembali ke saat itu!”_

“TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGH!”

Cahaya membias keluar dari tubuh Yuya seiring dengan suara erangan yang terdengar mengalun dari bibirnya.

Satu persatu kepingan terpecah. Tubuh rapuh itu seakan berteriak meronta. Yuya retak. Tubuhnya tak lagi terpancar cahaya, namun membaur menjadi serpihan cahaya itu sendiri. Hingga eksistensi itu tak lagi berbentuk. Hancur dan menghilang dalam jejak yang tak terpeta.

Eksistensinya telah dihapus dari semesta.

Daiki terisak. Tangannya mencoba menggapai raga sang sahabat yang kini telah berubah menjadi udara. Jemari pria itu layaknya menggapai angan. Sosok yang tak pernah ada.

“Yuya, kau bodoh! Apa kau lupa, setiap waktu yang kau 'putar' akan ditembus oleh hidupmu di dunia ini? Apa kau lupa jika setiap sepuluh detik waktu yang kau putar maka sepuluh detik pula waktumu di dunia ini akan menghilang? APA KAU LUPA?” Daiki berteriak. Memaki sosok yang telah tiada itu dengan isakkan. Mungkin ia lupa bahwa serpihan tak mungkin bisa mendengar. Atau mungkin Daiki sama sekali tidak mau tahu akan hal apapun.

Di sisi lain, Ryutaro yang melihat pemandangan mengiris itu hanya bisa membeku. Ia bergeming. Ia merasa mati. Walau kenyataanya memang ia telah mati. Namun ia merasa mati untuk yang kedua kali.

“Hahahahaha,”

Daiki dan Ryutaro sontak menoleh ke arah suara tawa yang bermuara dari sosok pria yang mereka kenal. Seketika itu pula mereka terlonjat kaget ketika menemukan Keito dan tawanya yang menggema.

“Hahaha bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu mengorbankan hidupnya hanya demi sosok yang bahkan tak pernah ia temui secara langsung! Hahahaha.”

“KEPARAT!”

**Bruk**!

Dengan amarah yang tak lagi mampu di bendung, Daiki menghantamkan pukulan kerasnya ke arah pipi kanan Keito, hingga membuat pria paruh baya itu tersungkur di jalanan aspal.

Keito hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Daiki muak dan segera ingin menghantamkan pukulannya yang kedua ke arah pria itu.

Namun, belum sempat Daiki beranjak mendekat, sebuah mobil melaju dari arah depan dan detik selanjutnya suara dentuman keras yang saling bertubruk terdengar.

Daiki membelalak. Cipratan merah mengenai lengkung wajahnya, menetes hingga mengenai mantel cokelatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Merah di mana-mana. Merah. Daiki benci merah dan bau anyir yang menyeruak di sana.

Dua orang sahabatnya sekarang telah tiada. Hancur berkeping-keping di senggan waktu yang tak jauh berbeda. Meninggalkan dirinya dan eksistensi kasat mata Ryutaro dengan balutan kesedihan.

“ _Sou ka_ ,”

Ryutaro menatap Daiki dengan pandang kosong.

“Mungkin ini merupakan akhir...”

“Daiki...”

Arioka Daiki menjulurkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. Layaknya menyentuh. Layaknya mengapai. Walau kasat mata, namun sosok Ryutarolah yang ada dalam jangkauannya saat ini.

“Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak kunjung bangun... Ryutaro?”

Sedetik kemudian cahaya berpendar keluar dari tubuh Daiki.

“Mereka telah tiada, mungkin sekarang adalah saatnya bagiku untuk menyusul.”

“TIDAK! DAIKI!” Ryutaro berusaha untuk menggapai Daiki. Namun, nihil. Ia bukan lagi bagian dari bernyawa yang ada di bumi. Percuma. Jemarinya hanya menggapai hampa.

_“...wahai sang waktu, aku perintahkan! Lampaui waktu satu tahun yang akan datang!”_

“TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!”

Kemudian, taklama cahaya tersebut meredup, menghilang bersama serpihan Daiki yang kini mengapung di udara.

Eksistensinya bagai terhapus dari semesta.

“H-Haah... H-Haah,” Ryutaro merasakan dadanya sesak.  
“Jangan bercanda!”

Ruh itu berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ia mengutuk keberadaannya. Mengutuk garis takdir yang tak pernah berpihak padanya.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!” Ryutaro mengerang. Tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke tanah.  
“MENGAPA AKU TIDAK KUNJUNG SADAR? MENGAPA AKU BISA SEPERTI INI? MENGAPAAA?”

 

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Lalu, biasan cahaya menguar, waktupun terhenti dan berputar kembali ke hari titik awal_.

 

.

 

_“Manami! Tunggu aku! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!” sosok pria dengan surai hitam berlari mengejar gadis di hadapannya. Namun gadis yang di tuju tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya._

_“Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi!” Manami Oku menampik lengan sang kekasih. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak mau tahu lagi. Baginya, semua telah berakhir._

_“Ini semua hanya salah paham!”_

_“Pembohong! Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihatmu bercumbu bersamanya!”_

_“Itu tidak benar!”_

_“Sudah! Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi!”_

_“Manami awas!”_

_Ryutaro mendorong tubuh gadisnya ke tepi jalan ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju menujunya._

_Dan tepat sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi, manik Ryutaro menangkap ketiga siluet pria yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kordinatnya saat ini, kemudian semuanya gelap.  
_

_Ckit. Bruk._

 

.

_Kenapa aku tak jua sadar?_

_Mengapa pupil ini tak kunjung mengerjap?_

Ryutaro menemukan tubuhnya mengambang. Maniknya menyipit.

“Akhirnya, aku mengingatmu.”

Segaris senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

“...alasan mengapa aku harus hidup.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Ryutaro?”

“ _Sensei_! _Sensei_! Tangan Ryutaro bergerak!”

Cahaya menyilaukan memenuhi indera penglihatan pemuda itu takkala maniknya mengerjap perlahan. Pupilnya yang telah lama menutup, akhirnya kembali terbuka. Pertama kali ia terbangun, ia sudah merasakan kehangatan menyelusuri tubuhnya. Dan di kerjapan ketigalah ia baru menyadari bahwa hangat yang menguar tersebut adalah berasal dari sebuah pelukan.

“ _Tadaima_.”

“ _Okaeri_.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak Ryutaro meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Sampai sekarang, ia sendiri masih heran mengapa ia bisa sadar setelah hampir satu bulan ia bagai mati suri. Ia juga selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah sesuatu telah terjadi di kala ia koma? Karena entah mengapa, tubuhnya seakan merindukan sesuatu. Terutama ketika ia menapakan kaki melewati sebuah cafe mungil tak jauh dari tempatnya bersekolah.

Dan hari ini entah kenapa, hasrat Ryutaro untuk memasuki cafe tersebut begitu kuat.

Kemudian, setelah menimang-nimang, akhinya dengan sedikit ragu Ryutaro mumutuskan untuk memasuki tempat itu. Sekedar cappucinno mungkin tidak mengganggu. Pemuda itu memasuki tempat tersebut dengan langkah perlahan. Dan ketika ia menemukan sebuah meja bundar di pojok kiri dengan tiga sosok yang sedang duduk melingkarinya, Ryutaro merasakan lakrimalnya meneteskan cairan bening tanpa sadar, lalu bibirnya mengukir segaris senyuman.

_Sahabat, ka?_

 

 

***THE END***

 


End file.
